


Defeated

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 300-word summation on how even the victorious can feel defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written from Kai's perspective but I have always held this headcanon since season 1.

“Defeat”

By ficguard

The Vanguard Pro League was nothing like he had expected, none of his friends were there as they found themselves doing other activities that they were more passionate about than becoming a professional Cardfighter.

They still got together from time to time in order to remember the glory of the past but with business picking up at Misaki’s shop and Kamui and Miwa helping her that left little time for gaming with him, and he wanted...no he needed stronger opponents. Then Aichi sprang on them that he was going to be studying in America for a couple of years and that left him alone to seek strength.

Even Ren who was strong but flippant became hard to reach with all of his work taking presidence over the usual Cardfighting delights.

The Pro League became his only refuge. His home away from home and he was quickly running out of strong players. Sure they had great connections and powerful combos but they also had no spine. They lacked true power and he was their constant reminder that even with felt lined pockets they were outmatched.

Even standing at the top of the world he was beginning to feel a bit defeated. He wasn't losing strength or desire to fight he was losing an internal battle to have to be the strongest and that scared him more than any defeat, that he could change in the inside and still have no idea who he is.

He was researching forums seeking more powerful opponents and opportunities when he saw that there was an opening on a team that was poised to take the French Open by storm. He expected little challenge to come from this but figured it was worth a shot, maybe the solution was to seek powerful opponents while abroad.

Perhaps in doing this he would feel that drive again, that hunger for power again. Maybe he would even feel like Kai again.

_ And no longer be defeated. _


End file.
